The long-term objective of this proposal is to improve the animal resource program at the Trudeau Institute by making the experimental animal module (EAM) in the Institute's main laboratory building completely self-contained with respect to washing and sanitation of animal cages and water bottles. This objective will be met by equipping the EAM with its own tunnel model animal cage washer. This will result in (a) better care for the experimental animals housed in the EAM and improved working conditions for animal caretakers; (b) better protection against the inadvertant introduction of pathogens into the Institute's Animal Breeding Facility (ABF), which, although it is located in a separate building on the Institute grounds, is currently the site for washing dirty cages generated by the EAM; and (c) better conditions under which to conduct the Institute's research, which is the in vivo study of host immunological resistance mechanisms against infectious diseases, tumors, and allografts.